


Hide yo gift

by kaiffogato



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Domestic, Family, Fluff, I'm not sure with the rating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiffogato/pseuds/kaiffogato
Summary: Sehun suggests that every parent must read articles like 'How to hide Christmas presents from those nosy kids of yours!' or 'How to hide Christmas purchases from your spouse' from now on.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	Hide yo gift

“Daddy, don’t you love Appa anymore?” A small sob escapes from his daughter’s mouth. 

Sehun has no time to react as he gathers his crying daughter in his arms properly. Screw his coffee and morning newspaper reading; his daughter needs him right now. 

“W-What do you mean cupcake.”

His son comes into view. The cute boy’s face is red with fat tears threatening to come down on his chubby cheeks as he sees his sister wailing on his father’s shoulder. 

“Daddy, you’re a bad boy!” His son screams at his face.

Luckily, Jongin is doing his last minute grocery shopping for Christmas eve tomorrow, or else the said man would scold him too for something horrible that he has done which he still can't figure out.

“What happened? Hey, Taeyong, come her–.” Before he could finish his word, his little boy dashes back to his room. 

In his current state of confusion, he adjusts his daughter’s position to his lap while he pats her back gently to soothe her. 

“Mina, please don’t cry.” He wipes her tears. 

“To answer your question, even if I don’t know what made you ask that. I still love your Appa, we belong with each other. My heart, my soul, my everything belongs to him, you name it.” Sehun boops her pink nose. His words catch her attention as she looks upon her father with hopefulness. “The same way I love you and Taeyong, to the moon and back.”

His daughter nods, although a bit hesitantly. 

“Now, care to explain why you asked that?” He says gently. 

Mina refuses to look him in the eye. Her hands are fiddling on the ribbon of her dress. 

“Daddy, promise me first that you won’t be angry at us.” 

Sehun agrees right away when his daughter plasters the signature puppy look she learned from the one and only Jongin. He has no power over that. 

“W-we… Taeyong and I got curious when we saw Appa put the presents under the Christmas tree a few days ago.” 

Sehun hums, however, he still has no idea how it led to his situation right now. 

“We only wanted to take a peek, I swear!” Mina holds up her hand and crosses her heart. 

_ Cute. _

Sehun wants to squish her cheeks so bad right now, but he doesn’t want to interrupt her. 

“There were some extra gifts that were unlabelled, so we poked it first. W-when we saw what was inside the gift...” She starts to heave as if she’s about to cry again. 

The poor confused dad starts to panic internally as Mina’s lips begin to tremble. 

“AHA!” His son shouts from his room. The sound of his stomp towards them distracts Mina from crying again. 

Sehun’s just about to ask Taeyong about his sister when something flew and landed on his face, but it's more like a smack. 

Mina screeches ‘ew’ multiple times as she successfully wriggles her way out of her father’s lap.

He grabs the material on his face. 

A bright red panty on his face.

See-through blouse on his chest. 

Too low and revealing skirt on his feet. 

Taeyong just threw it on his face angrily. 

He gapes like a fish out of the water as he glances left and right at his children’s faces. Mina looks disgusted, rubbing her shoulders like there are imaginary germs on it because the blouse shoots down on her side for a few seconds. Then there’s his fiery little boy, his chubby hands balled in his fist, eyebrows furrowed, and mouth in a seemingly permanent pout. That’s so Jongin. Well, where the hell is his husband anyway, he kinda starts to regret not waking up early enough to accompany him. 

A shiver runs down on his back as he gathers the ‘sexy secretary costume set’ on his arms, balling it up messily and hides it on his back.

“Where did you get this?” 

“I knew it! You love another woman!” Mina cries. 

“Wait till Appa sees this! He’ll give you a time out forever!” Taeyong runs to his sister and holds her hand. 

“No, no, no, kids. You’re mistaken.” Sehun feels droplets of sweat as he thinks of decent words on how to explain the clothes on his hands. 

“Are you giving it to the auntie at the bakery? You two seem close. She always gives you extra banana bread because it’s your favorite.” His son starts to accuse him sassily. 

_ God, No!  _ That auntie is close to his mother’s age. Sehun just wants to gag at the thought. 

_ You’re so stupid, how can you mix up your gift with the normal ones under the Christmas tree _ , he slaps himself mentally. 

This is supposed to be a surprise gift to his husband. 

All he wants for Christmas is to see his Jongin wear this sexy secretary costume. Is he on the naughty list this year to be in such an embarrassing situation right now. 

He shakes his head and throws down the costume on the floor. “This is nothing.” He mutters while pretending to stomp on it. 

There's no way he's going to ruin it. He practically waited for that items to arrive for weeks... and occasionally dreamed something about it that would make him go change into his clean underwear in the morning. 

“Taeyeong, Mina, come here.” Gesturing them to come near him. 

While holding hands, Mina drags his brother with her, who is still in his defensive stance towards their father. 

He puts his hands on both of his children’s heads and playfully messes their hair. 

_ “Daddy.”  _ Both of them whined. 

“My beautiful children…” He lovingly sighs as he places a soft kiss on their forehead. “Meeting your Appa was the best thing that ever happened in my life. And no force in this world would take away the love that I have for him, not even Thanos.” 

“Woah, really!” His son exclaims upon the mention of a Marvel villain. 

“Most importantly, both of you wouldn’t be here in my arms, the greatest gift he gave to me, if not for Appa."

Mina mumbles. “Does it mean that Appa won’t be changing his name from Oh Jongin to Kim Jongin?”

Sehun chokes on his spit. Kids these days are so intelligent. 

“Of course, cupcake. I’ll make sure to love him as Oh Jongin forever till the day I die.” He smiles and crosses his heart. 

Mina claps and makes hearty eyes towards his father. 

“Daddy!” Taeyeong jumps on him suddenly. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean my actions earlier. I just wanted to protect our family, that's why I hid the weird gift.” The boy sniffles on his chest. 

Hugging his boy tightly, Sehun collects his daughter too, to join his bear hug. 

He makes a mental note to hide his gift properly next time. Shaking his head, Sehun wants to laugh at his own stupidity, but he guesses he'll save that on shower time later. 

As the giggles fill the whole room, Sehun doesn’t notice the sound of the car parking nor the rustle of the grocery bags as Jongin enters their house because he’s too busy attacking his children with kisses. 

With hands on his hips, eyes squinted sharply on his unsuspecting husband, he asks murderously,

“Oh Sehun, I hope I’m wrong but is that the ‘sexy secretary costume set’ under your feet?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> It's up to you to think why Jongin knew the name of the costume set.   
> I'm not even sure if its General or Teen rated haha  
> This holiday fic has been sitting on my docs for quite some time, since it's nearing Christmas, I decided to upload it here! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays to everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading this! 🎅🎄💖


End file.
